


Santa's Helper

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS, Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: The holiday comes with a festive dinner and some surprise gifts.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I will be using parts of the history, etc. I have already established in from The Cop and The Con and The UNDER Series.

SANTA’S HELPERS

Multi-over: NCIS, Supernatural, and White Collar

“Thank you, so much, for doing this.” Neal stated as he and June walked around the dining room table, making sure that everything was in place.

“I like your friends, Neal.” June said as she moved aside for the caterers to finished setting the table and placing the food. She could seen Neal’s concern. She looked at the clock. “Everybody will be here. It’s okay.”

Neal shook his head. “That’s not….I never told you. The Winchesters and Tony have never met. And, with Tony being a fed….”

“Maybe he won’t recognize them.” June offered.

“I’ve been there, to NCIS. They have pictures of the FBI’s Top Ten on their wall.”

“Oh.” June didn’t know what else to say.

Neal shook his head. “I couldn’t say no. It’s been two years since I’ve seen Tony. And he was so excited. He loves New York City at Christmas. He was going to be here, in town, anyway. I had already told the Winchesters to come. I couldn’t uninvite them. I couldn’t refuse Tony. He would want to know why. And any reason I gave him, he would see right through.

“He lets you slide on things. Maybe….” June started.

“I’m not reputed to be a violent killer.” Neal said as he watched the last of the preparations.

“It’s gonna be okay, Neal. It’s Christmas.” June said as she took Neal’s hand and squeezed it. “Miracles happen on Christmas.”

The two stood and watched as the last of decorations and mean prep was finished. She and Neal had been working on this event for a month. New knew June missed the nice big family celebrations she had when her children were growing up. But now, with her children grown, with their own kids, and living so far away, the manse seemed big and lonely at Christmas. And, this was jut the thing to lift her spirits. It was doing, a lot, to life Neal’s spirits, too.

Neal had also invited the Burkes and Diana and Jones, and of course, Theo. June missed having little ones around. And she and Diana got along really well. The agents knew the Winchesters. They may not be expecting them, for this particular meal. Neal may have forgotten to mention that. But, the agents had come to like the brothers, very much.

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was also expected by the conman. But, Tony had not actually finalized his plans until a few days ago. Of course, Tony had met Peter. He had even met El. And he got along well with Diana and Jones. But, Neal was very worried about Tony and the Winchesters.

The conman had just wanted all the people who meant something to him to be there. And, of course, what was Christmas without a surprise or two? One of the major surprises of the evening was going to be Theo. Neither the Winchesters nor Tony knew that Diana had had a baby. And, Neal had not told any of the agents who else was coming. Caffrey knew that there would be talk on the office. And, Neal had said that there would be other guests. He had just not been forthcoming with who they were.

#####

Peter was slightly annoyed at the whole concept of the dinner party. Why would one dress up in his best outfit, only to risk spilling food on it? He didn’t understand the logic.

El could see her husband’s irritation as he fumbled with his tie. “Here, let me fix that before you choke yourself.” She adjusted it and then stepped back. “What is gong on with you?”

“These other people….” Peter said as he looked at himself in their bedroom mirror. “Who are these other people Neal’s invited?”

“Are you sure that there will be other people there?” El asked as she also checked her hair and makeup in the mirror.

“Neal said it would be you, me, Diana, Jones, and a few other people.”

“It’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?” El said, looking at her husband. She never got to see her husband rattled. And she had to admit, she was taking a bit of a sadistic pleasure in it.

“It’s Neal we’re talking about here.” Peter reminded her. “Stop enjoying this!”

El shook her head as she grinned. “I so seldom see you rattled. It’s just kinda…humorous when it happens.”

“You’re an evil woman, Elizabeth Burke.” Peter declared as he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

“You knew that when you married me.”

*****

“Did Tony say where he was staying in town?” Sam asked as he finished wrapping the presents that they were taking to the party.

Dean shook his head. “He just said a friend’s house.”

Sam sighed. “I hope that we can get this to him. Since he will be in New York, too.”

“Yeah,” The elder Winchester said. “If we stay more than a day or two….”

“We can’t get those guys in trouble.” Sam said, speaking of the White Collar agents and Neal.

“Who are these other people Neal is inviting?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “You heard the same message I did.”

“It’s just got me curious.” Dean admitted. “I mean, I’m sure he invited the Burkes, maybe Mozzie. But, who else?”

“The junior g-men, maybe.” Sam offered.

Dean considered it. “Maybe, but he also said that there would be ‘other’ guests.”

“You’re reading WAY too much into this.” Sam said as he stood and stretched. He then packed all the presents into two bags and started out to the car.

“Hurry up, Dude!” Sam said as he saw his brother head into the bathroom. “We have to park the car and then catch a cab, remember.”

@@@@@

Tony was sure that they would catch a case before he could get out of the office. He had packed last night. He just needed to throw a few last-minute things into his bag before he headed out. He had a lot of errands to run before he caught his redeye flight to New York City. He had been tempted to turn his phone off before he left his apartment. But, he knew that if Gibbs could not reach him, he would come looking for him. And Tony didn’t need anymore delays. He had taken a week off and he had planned on spending the majority of it in New York.

New York City was a magical place for Tony as a kid. He loved the hustle and bustle of the city, in any season. But, the winter with the nip in the air, the snow, and the decorations, it put him in the Christmas mood. He was singing ‘Silver Bells’ in his head as he hurried out of his apartment to the street to catch a cab.

He was excited, too, that he would get to see Sam and Dean this year. It had been almost a year since he had seen the brothers. He had managed to fit all his presents into his luggage, including some things for Sam and Dean. He packed his clothes around the items. It astonished him that he got the lid closed. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony was the first to arrive at the manse. He knocked on the door at 3 p.m. HE has gotten into New York at about 2 a.m. He had put himself up, for the night, in one of the hotels like his dad always booked, very posh, very expensive. And then he had just dropped his luggage on the floor and had crawled into bed.

He slept until noon, only waking when he heard commotion outside his room. He had stuck a DO NOT DISTURB sign on his door. He got up, ordered room service and then showered and dressed as he waited on his food. He had slept very well, almost as good as he slept at June’s.

But, he still had a nagging question about this holiday celebration. Who were the other guests that Neal has invited?

Carlotta opened the door and let him in, recognizing him. June let him at the door and took him up to his room. The agent was a little puzzled when June walked past his usual room. He stopped at the door for just a second before continuing.

“We have another guest in that room.” June explained as she walked past the room and opened another door.

Tony looked at the closed door, again. He then looked at June before he nodded. He started into the room.

“Neal’s upstairs getting ready. I’ll let him know you’re here.” June said as she walked away.

Tony stayed in the hall for just a moment or two, waiting to see who might pop their heads out of the closed doors. June had put him in the third room from the stairway. That meant, to him, that there were, at least two more guests that were expected. It made him even more intent to find out who the other guests were. He sighed and headed on into his room. What Tony didn’t know was that he was wasting his time. Sam and Dean had not arrived yet.

Tony entered the room and dropped his bag on the bed. He took out the presents to inspect them. They were fine, so he put them into the closet. He also took out his suite and hung it up. He took his hostess gift and put it on the dresser by the door so that he would remember to take it down with him, to the meal. He left his other clothes in his suitcase. It was just jeans and t-shirts. He put the suitcase on the small sofa in the room. He inspected the room. He was glad he has his own bathroom. He would have to shower before he put on his suit for dinner. He didn’t usually attend dressy affairs. But, he wanted to make sure he looked the part. Since he had a little time before he had to shower and dress, he headed up to see Neal for a few minutes.

Tony knocked on the door. He heard Neal call out to him from the bathroom, so he stepped into the apartment. He immediately headed to the balcony. The whole place had been decorated with those small white Christmas lights. And, it looked amazing against the New York skyline. He stood outside and enjoyed the nip in the air as he heard Neal emerge from the back and move around in the apartment. Tony wanted to give Neal enough time to dress, and he was enjoying the sight way too much to come inside.

“It’s beautiful this time of year.” Neal said as he came out and handed Tony a glass of wine.

“Always puts me in the Christmas mood, for some reason.” Tony said as he accepted the glass.

The two stood silent, for a moment.

“You’re dying to know…and you’ve been wanting to ask me since I came out here.” Neal replied as he sipped his wine.

“I don’t need you to tell me. I’ve figured it out.” Tony stated, as if he actually had.

Neal looked at his friend for a long moment. “You have not.” He shook his head. “You have no clue. And, it’s killing you.”

“Aside from Jones and Diana, who could it be” Tony asked.

“Well, Diana is bringing someone special.” Neal said.

Okay, so Diana’s got a new girlfriend. Tony thought.

“And…there are two other people who will be here.” Neal paused. “I just really, really need you NOT to rush to judgement on these two!”

Tony shook his head. “Why would I…?”

Neal shook his head, this time. “I just need you not to rush to judgement.”

“Um, okay. I just don’t understand….”

“Trust me, you’ll understand when they get here.”

“So, they are not here, yet!” Tony grinned as ideas of detecting rumbled around in his brain.

Neal shook his head, again. “No! You’re staying up here until they get here. And they are not to open their doors to anyone who doesn’t say the password.”

“You’re spoiling my fun.” Tony said, pouting.

“This is my Christmas party, not one of your cases. And you’ll get over it!”

“Okay. But, I do need to go back to my room to shower and change.” Tony replied.

“You can go back down after the other guests arrive.” Neal stated.

“No clues?”

Neal shook his head.

“You’re being a bad host. I brought gifts. Whoever this is is going to feel left out when they don’t get a gift.”

“June and I have gifts for them.”

Tony didn’t like how fast that answer had come. The agent didn’t like being anticipated. It makes me nervous.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

Neal just looked at Tony, smiled and sipped his wine.

They enjoyed the view for a moment or two longer, then they came inside.

“So,” Tony said, looking around the apartment. “You’ve been busy.” He noticed the paintings that Neal had sitting on the floor, by his easel.

Neal nodded. He grabbed the bottle and poured Tony and himself another glass. “It helps me channel my thoughts while I work a case.”

“You sell yourself short, Neal.” Tony said as he took the time to pick up each painting and examine it. “These are really good.”

They both heard the knock, and Tony was at the door before Neal could say a word.

The Winchesters and Tony just stood and stared at one another for a moment.

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” Tony said as he stood in the open doorway.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“So, it is true! All criminals DO know one another.” Tony said as he grinned at the brothers.

“Yeah, I guess.” Deans said, still getting over the shock of Tony opening Neal’s door.

Sam got over his shock quickly. “We were hoping we would be able to meet up with you, at some point.

“Good to see you, Tony.” Dean stated.

“Didn’t know that you knew Caffrey.” Tony stated as he and Sam hugged.

“Yeah, we were….” Dean started as he stared at Neal for a second. Then he burst into laughter. “Tony was your ‘other’ guest?”

Neal nodded, still unable to process the scene before him.

“We were after the same object.” Sam said, continuing Dean’s story. “He wanted to sell it. We wanted to burn it. Neither of us got it. We were scared off by security.”

“You went into a museum?” Tony asked, surprised that any of them would take the risk.

“It wasn’t a museum.” Dean explained. “It was a traveling exhibit. And, unfortunately, Mr. Rent-A-Cop was on his toes that night.”

Tony shook his head and smiled

“How do you and Neal know each other?” Sam asked.

“Military school!” Neal answered, finally recovering. This had, not at all, went the way he had pictured it. And, he was glad for that. It had gone so well, that he was still in shock. But, at least, he could speak.

“What?!” The brothers looked from Neal to Tony, and back.

“You never mentioned military school to us?” Dean said to Tony.

The agent shrugged. “It wasn’t a particular good situation. Step-mommy whichever had grown tired of me being around, all the time. She suggested it and Dad went along with it.”

“How about you?” Sam asked Neal.

“Mom and her latest amore were neglecting me. She would leave me home alone for hours. Always with her boyfriends, and she changed boyfriends the way most people showered. It was just a bad time. My grandparents saw it and wanted to get me out of all that. They wanted for me to have stability and structure. They sent me to the Rhode Island Military Institute.”

Both brothers chuckled.

“I can’t see either of you….” Dean started.

“After dinner you guys, I still have to take a shower.” Tony said, noticing the time.

The brothers nodded and they and Tony started to leave the apartment. 

Sam turned and asked. “Do the Burkes know who the ‘other’ guests are?”

Neal shook his head.

“Well, I guess everybody will get a surprise tonight?” Dean added.

“Yeah, especially if we all walk down the stairs together.” Tony replied.

“That would be hilarious.” Neal stated, loving the idea.

They all agreed, then went off to their respective rooms to get ready.

The Burkes arrived just as the Winchesters, Tony and Neal met up at the top of the second-floor stairway.

They heard the doorbell, they immediately moved back into the shadows. 

The Burkes had arrived and Neal peered from his place at the top of the stairs as the conversation drifted up to them.

“…been wondering who the other was.” El said to June as they handed Carlotta their coats. “It’s driving him crazy. He said Neal wouldn’t tell him anything.”

“Are they here yet?” Peter asked looking up the stairs, and causing Neal and the others to move away from the landing another step or two.

June nodded and smiled. “Yes, they are. No, I’m not telling you who they are. And, No, Neal doesn’t need any assistance. He’ll be down when he’s ready.”

“Not knowing who your guests were has been killing him, hasn’t it?” Dean asked. 

“He was after me, all week, to give him hints.” Neal stated. “I told him nothing.”

They all chuckled, and then the doorbell rang again. This time they didn’t look because they heard Jones’ voice almost immediately. Diana arrived a few seconds later. But, they only heard one voice. 

“I thought you said Diana brought someone with her.” Tony said when he heard only her voice.

“She did.” Neal replied.

Tony looked at Neal. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Neal just grinned.

“I don’t like it when you grin like that.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t either.”

“You’ll see.” Neal stated.

“That is not very reassuring.” Tony said as he stared down the stairs.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: Sorry it took so long for me to get this Christmas tale out. RL has caught up with me. Thanks for your patience. JL


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This should have been in the first AN:  
> RIP Ms. Diahann Carroll. You are missed. Thank you for sharing your voice and your talent with the world.  
> I’ve had quite a time these last couple of weeks. I have been busy and sick. So, please forgive my slowness in getting this chapter out. Plus, my Internet decided to crash. So,…RL blows sometimes. What ya gonna do? JL

Neal started down the stairs first. He waited until the agents, June and El were all seated in the living room. He stopped a few steps from the bottom of the stairs before he started singing ‘Silver Bells.’ Tony came down as he began the second part of the first verse. He stopped a few steps above Neal. They sang the chorus together. Then Dean came into view as he started singing the first part of the second verse. Sam then followed Dean, standing a few steps up from his brother, so that they were all spaced a few steps apart. The brothers sang the chorus together. They all sang the ending.

Their audience was too stunned to speak. For many reasons, they had not expected these particular guests. They had no idea that Sam, Dean, or Tony could sing. And, they thought that the guys had done a very good job. They even sounded like they had practiced, a little, even though they had not.

June stood up as they finished. “That was the best Christmas gift ever.” She was so touched that Neal and his friends would sing her favorite song. “And, you all look very handsome.” She had never seen Sam or Dean in a suit before.

June hugged Neal first. “That was really the best Christmas present I have ever had. Thank you.”

“And you,” June hugged Tony next. “We’re doing a duet later. I get to pick the song.”

Tony smiled and hugged her back.

“And you two,” June said to Sam and Dean. “You should dress up more often. And…I had no idea that either of you could sing. Wow! Thank you.”

Dean smiled and hugged her first. “Thank you. And, we do clean up pretty good.”

June smiled and patted him on the chest before she turned to hug Sam.

“Thank you. That was wonderful.” June said hugging Sam tightly.

“You are most welcome.” Sam replied.

“Wow! You guys!” El said hugging Tony then getting to Sam and Dean. “That was…. So, you were the ‘other’ guests? I didn’t know that you and Tony knew one another.”

“Neal didn’t either.” Dean as they all stood at the bottom of the stairs. “We’ve known Tony for about 10 years.”

Neal looked at Dean, that one surprised him.

“It’s a long and fairly horrifying story.” Tony added.

El just looked at him and grimaced. She was pretty sure she would not want tot hear that story. “Oh well. Okay then….”

“We can skip the gore and just hit the highlights.” Dean stated.

Peter, Diana and Jones were standing listening to the conversation. Diana had left Theo in the highchair by the table. He decided he wanted to make his presence known. They all turned in his direction when he started to fuss.

“Who is that?” Tony asked as they all followed Diana over to her son.

“This is my son, Theodore Barragan.” Diana said as she unstrapped her son from the seat and picked him up.

The brothers and Tony were completely speechless for a moment. They just looked at Diana and the baby.

“I think my lesbian girlfriend has some explaining to do.” Tony replied.

They all chuckled.

Dean feigned a serious look. “You cheated on me?” He pouted.

Tony and Dean looked at one another and burst into laughter.

“I didn’t cheat on you or Tony.” Diana chuckled, looking at both men. “I was artificially inseminated.”

“Well, that sound like a whole heap of fun.” Dean said, somewhat sarcastically.

Diana grinned and shook her head. Then she got serious. “Christie and I had just broken up. I was ready to move on the next step. I was ready to be a mom. And she just…she didn’t seem interested.” She paused and looked at Theo. “I’m glad I did it. He’s changed my life.”

“He’s a very handsome little fella.” Sam said as he put his arms out to hold the baby. Theo just looked at him for a moment. Then he reached out to Sam.

“Hi there.” Sam said as Theo grabbed his hair.

Dean leaned over as if to whisper something to Tony. But, he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. “He’s wondering how something with hair that long doesn’t come with boobs.”

They all chuckled as Sam glared at his brother.

“That joke was not funny the first time you told it.” Sam retorted.

“It’s hilarious!” Dean replied, grinning at Sam. “Samantha doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

“Deanna is being a jerk.” Sam snapped.

“It’s my turn.” Dean said, holding his arms out to Sam.

Sam turned and held the baby closer to his chest. “My turn isn’t over yet.”

“Hand the kid over!” Dean said, trying to intimidate Sam.

“Wait your turn!” Sam shot back.

“Hey! Knock it off, you two!” Tony stepped in. “It’s my turn.”

Tony held his arms out and Sam relented, making a face at Dean as he did.

Neal could not help but chuckled at the exchange.

Peter and the other agents just shook their heads.

“Okay, everybody,” June said, trying to corral the guests. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

They all quickly took their seats, and the wine was served.

Neal stood and lifted his glass. “I feel blessed to have you all in my life. A wonderful lady who started out as my landlord and has become a dear friend.” He lifted his glass to June. “My adopted brothers.” The conman paused, then raised his glass to Tony, Sam, and Dean. “Then, of course, there’s Agent Peter Burke, who took a huge chance on me. He risked his career to prove the higher-ups were wrong about me. Thank you for that, Peter.” The conman again raised his glass. “To Diana and Jones, thank you for looking past the con to find the man. And last, but not at all least, to Elizabeth Burke. Thank you for always being in my corner. Thank you for believing in the person I am capable of being.”

They all said quietly for a moment toasting and drinking their wine.

“Is your chick-flick moment over yet?” Dean asked, smirking. “I’m starving.”

“You are an ass, Dean Winchester.” Neal retorted, shaking his head, but grinning at the same time.

Dean chuckled as Neal sat down, and they all started to serve themselves.

Tony and Sam looked at Dean and laughed. Their mouths covered by their wine glasses.

The agents, El and June just looked at one another, marveling that Neal, Tony, Sam and Dean got along so well that they could joke with one another like that.

Theo had started to get fussy as the meal was ending. He started to wipe his eyes and squirm around in his chair.

Dean wiped his mouth. He had finished eating. “I’ll take him.”

Diana just looked at the elder Winchester for a moment. “What do you know about fussy babies?”

“I used to take care of Sam.”

Diana was shocked. “You couldn’t have been more than a baby yourself.”

Dean shrugged. “I was about 4 years old when Sam was born. I’m an expert.”

“…changed diapers, too?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, it was just me and Dad to take care of him. And Dad was gone…a lot.”

“Rough childhood.” The female agent stated.

Dean shrugged again. “It was our life at the time.” He stood up and pulled Theo out of his chair. Theo looked at him for a moment before he grabbed a hold of Dean’s tie.

“You may want to take that tie off.” Diana said. “He likes to chew on them, for some reason. And that looks like a really nice one.”

Dean nodded. “I borrowed it from Neal.” He put Theo back into his chair.

“Definitely, take it off.” Diana said. “I’m not paying to dry-clean silk.”

Dean slipped the tie off and put it into his jacket pocket. He then bent down and picked up Theo again.

“Wow.” Dean said as he looked at Theo.

“What?” Diana asked.

The elder Winchester turned to Diana. “That’s a tough thing you did. Being the child of a single parent…it wasn’t easy. Dad was, between mourning my mom and raising two kids…it’s…. I commend you for taking on the responsibility alone.”

“I have lots of friends, lots of support.” Diana told him.

Dean nodded. “That’s good.” He smiled at Theo. “He’s a beautiful boy.”

“He takes after his mama.” Tony said. He had finished his meal and had walked over to join the conversation.

“That’s for sure.” Dean told them.

“I am still a lesbian.” Diana stated.

Dean and Tony looked at each other and grinned.

“I have tried.” Tony said. “Every time I come to New York.”

Dean nodded. “Me too.”

Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Give me back my kid!” She said, taking Theo back from Dean.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: Just in case you are a little confused. In this story, Neal is clueless that Tony and the brothers know one another. Tony has no idea that the brothers know Neal. And Sam and Dean have no idea Tony knows Neal. These ‘first meeting’ stories make me feel all warm and cozy inside. I love holiday fluff. I hope that you are enjoying the story, thus far. Merry Christmas, JL.


End file.
